


Of Kings And Time Cores

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, RipFic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: The Waverider has detected a signal from the Core Rip used on Mallus, and Gideon goes to find him.





	Of Kings And Time Cores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/gifts).



> For IncendiaGlacies for the dccwrarepairswap.  
> Prompt - Rip/Gideon, fanfic, Rip is alive and Gideon finds him.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The early morning mist covered the land hiding the lush green fields. Gideon eased her ship down into a clearing sure that it was far enough away from civilisation to be undisturbed while she explored.

Setting up the disruptor field to ensure no one saw the Waverider and were encouraged to keep away if they wandered in the general direction, Gideon picked up the pack she had fabricated before quickly checking her outfit to ensure she blended in the way a time traveller should. Once she was sure that she looked fine for the time period, Gideon started out of the ship into the world. The mist had burned away in the morning sun and it was a beautiful day for her search.

It was about three year since Rip had sacrificed himself leaving her alone. And then, after a small magical accident a year and a half ago, Gideon suddenly had a body. She was human and all that came with the form, including the anger that he was gone. Gideon had raged and wept, yelled and screamed as the emotions she’d never fully felt until that moment flooded her. Ray Palmer, sweet and kind man that he was stayed with her every moment. Hugging her when she would let him, handing her things to break and agreeing when she called Rip all the names under the sun for abandoning her.

As an AI she had searched for him, monitoring for a signal that she knew he would send if he were still alive. Turning human hadn’t stopped her search, it had only intensified her desire to find him.

Then two days ago, a signal was detected. So faint, it lasted barely a tenth of a second but the Waverider caught it for her. Gideon studied the information for hours to pinpoint the exact location it had come from. She arranged for the team to take some time off, not that they realised what she was doing, before taking her ship to investigate.

Drawing the cloak around herself, Gideon started walking in the general direction the signal had come from. Although she had the right day, date and year, locating the specific origin of the signal in the physical world had been harder. A longer signal would have allowed her the ability but so far there hadn’t been one. She hoped that once she got closer to the origin of the signal then it would be easier to identify, and she would find him.

Reaching a road, Gideon walked studying the small houses she passed. Everyone was working, and as she walked along many raised their hands in greeting. Gideon gave a small wave along with a smile back, but she didn’t stop.

Several hours passed and the houses became fewer and farther between as the road stretched out in front of her. She could see her destination on the horizon, a large castle which was become bigger with each step.

“Halt.”

A man stepped in front of Gideon as she arrived at the gates in the wall surrounding the castle, he looked her up and down with an officious look on his face, “Identification Papers.”

Gideon tilted her head at him slightly, she had hoped this wouldn’t come up. Information on this era didn’t give any details on what the identification used looked like. Therefore, she lied, “I’m afraid I don’t have any.”

A sneer developed on the guard’s face and Gideon found her arms seized by two other guards, “Those without Identification Papers are thieves and bandits who are hung for their crimes.”

“I don’t have any because they were stolen,” Gideon continued using the story she had concocted, surprised that she managed to keep her voice steady, “I had them one night and they were gone the next morning.”

“A likely story,” the guard said, “Take her to the throne room. His Majesty wanted all those with no papers brought before him to be sentenced personally.”

Gideon didn’t struggle against the two men who were holding her. Since becoming human she had taken self-defence lessons from Sara but knew that now was not the correct time to fight. She wanted inside the walls, once there then she could escape and track down the signal.

Gideon studied the building she was being led through, memorising the layout for when she needed to leave quickly. Although all she would need was a few seconds alone to get back to the Waverider, it was always best to know where she was.

“Your Majesty,” the guard from the gate stated with a low bow to a bored looking man on a large ostentatious throne, “She has no identification papers.”

“As I said before this imbecile had these two oafs drag me here,” Gideon stated, drawing herself to her full height. Even though she wasn’t tall when Gideon became angry people moved out of her way fast, “My papers were stolen. I am here on an important errand that I must continue.”

Before anyone could say anything else, a familiar voice came from behind her.

“I can vouch for her, Your Majesty.”

Turning Gideon felt relief and joy fill her to see the man standing there. Dressed in clothing of the world they were in, yet similar to his normal attire, she was pleased to see he had regrown his beard and looked relatively healthy as he stood his eyes on the man who held Gideon’s fate in his hands.

Rip Hunter sat in the study he had been given, trying to work out how to send out a stronger signal to the Waverider. Unfortunately, the equipment here was not exactly up to scratch, but it was all he had to work with.

A disturbance outside his window made him glance down at the gate guards who had obviously decided to harass the most recent traveller when the familiar voice floated up to him. Rip froze in astonishment and looked out again properly, catching only a glimpse of chestnut brown hair as the guards entered the gate. Quickly he ran down to the throne room to ensure nothing happened to her, or them because he knew how she could be when riled.

Reaching the throne room, he heard her much missed voice stating sharply, “My papers were stolen. I am here on an important errand that I must continue.”

Rip smiled to himself and spoke up, “I can vouch for her, Your Majesty.”

Gideon stunned joyful face greeted him as she spun to look at him, but Rip kept his focus on the man sitting on the throne.

“Master Hunter, explain?”

“My Lord Averon,” Rip said softly, “This is Gideon, from the Rider of the Waves clan. She is their wise woman and I asked her to come here to assist me in my work for you. She is a dear friend of mine and I hope that the treatment she has received so far does not mean she will no longer help.”

Averon stood moving to Gideon, “My dear lady, I apologise for my guards. Master Hunter has spoken of your clan often, including how they saved his life many times. I apologise for my guards and assure they will be punished severely.”

Rip took a quick breath hoping Gideon would know what to do and felt the knot in his stomach release when she nodded.

“No punishment is necessary, Your Majesty” Gideon said gently, “These men are only defending their home and their King, as is proper.”

Averon took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles, “You are as gracious as you are beautiful, Lady Gideon. I will have one of the finest rooms there is made available for you.”

Gideon dipped her head, “Thank you, Your Majesty. Now if you will excuse us, I came here to assist Master Hunter and I am anxious to begin.”

He nodded his agreement to leave and Rip offered Gideon his arm. She took it and they walked in silence to his study. Rip motioned Gideon inside before closing and locking the door. He took several deep breaths before turning to face her. Gideon’s face was luminous with joy, so happy to see him and Rip hoped he didn’t disappoint her again.

“So, when did this happen?” he asked softly moving around her to the small bench his tea things were on.

Gideon took a step towards him, “Almost eighteen months ago.”

“And how long has it been since…”

“Three years,” she cut him off before asking, “How long have you been here?”

Rip shrugged, “A little over six months.”

“Then you have not missed me at all,” she stated sharply turning to look out the window.

Wincing at his stupidity, Rip moved to stand behind her, “Of course, I missed you. I have missed you for so long. You’re my Gideon, my best friend and I left you with people who don’t understand how special you are.”

She wrapped her arms around herself, hunching into the cloak she was wearing, “Why did you leave?”

Moving closer, Rip rested his hands on her shoulders, “Because I’m an idiot.”

“Well, that is something we can agree on, Captain,” Gideon said sharply, amusement tingeing her voice.

“Gideon,” he said softly, “Please look at me.”

Several seconds passed in silence before Gideon turned to face him, looking up into his eyes challengingly.

“I am so happy to see you,” Rip whispered, rubbing his hands along her arms, “I’m so happy…”

Without a word Gideon flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly as Rip wrapped her petite frame in a tight embrace. Rip felt her breath in his ear as she whispered his name and pressed kisses to his cheek.

Pulling back, Rip placed a soft kiss on her forehead and stepped away from her.

Gideon grimaced slightly as her Captain moved away, but she knew it was because strong emotions were things that he was never truly comfortable with and not anything to do with her.

“Okay,” he said, brushing past the moment they’d shared, “Where’s the ship?”

“About two hours walk from here,” Gideon smiled before touching her locket with a smile, “But I do have a faster way back to it.”

Rip grinned, “That’s my girl.”

Gideon gave a slight sniff, “Actually, it was Miranda who taught me to always be prepared. You taught me less helpful things, usually involving alcohol.”

Dropping his head, Rip smiled, “I deserved that.”

“And much more,” she replied, surprised by the anger in her voice.

“Gideon,” Rip moved towards her, “I will make this up to you. Once we get back to the ship.”

“Then we should go,” Gideon frowned when he caught her hand, “Captain?”

Rip sighed, “Before we leave, we need to get the Time Core back.”

“Back?” Gideon folded her arms in annoyance that he had let something so dangerous out of his control.

“Averon knew it was something powerful,” Rip explained softly, “I agreed to let him put it in his vault, not that I had much choice in the matter. Thankfully, he is smart enough not to touch it.”

“And what exactly is your position here?” Gideon demanded, still annoyed with him and not precisely sure she could vocalise every reason why.

Rip gave a small shrug, “I am an advisor to the ‘King’,” he rolled his eyes, “I really hate this damn era. Honestly, a couple of hundred miles in any direction is technology I could have used to call you the moment I got here,” he waved his arms, “Instead I landed in the Arthurian Pretenders enclosure. You know in two years they’ll give up on this nonsense and rejoin the 25th Century.”

She stared at him, “I am aware.”

“Considering the last time I wanted to use it,” Rip mused, “I had to petition him with detailed plans, meaning we could be here a while. Unless…”

“Unless?”

“He seemed to liked you,” Rip mused thoughtfully.

Gideon gave him a confused frown, “And?”

“If I tell him it’s for you to study,” Rip told her, “It’s possible he’ll agree to release it without having to go through the same pain.”

“Then you do that, Captain while I retrieve a holding case for it,” Gideon nodded.

Before she opened the portal back to the ship, Rip caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“I’m so happy to have you back with me again,” he whispered to her, “And I will make everything up to you. I promise.”

*********************************************

Rip had managed over the past few months to gain the “King’s” respect by making himself useful to the court. The main problem with being in the enclosure was that, in order for the people who were living within to enter it, their memories were altered so that they actually believed they were who they thought they were in the simulation.

He really hated this place.

“Master Hunter,” Averon greeted him, “I did not expect to see you so soon.”

Rip bowed, “I have a small request, Your Majesty. Lady Gideon has asked to see the ‘Starstone’ that brought me to you.”

Averon leaned back thoughtfully, “What is your relationship with her?”

Worried Rip shrugged, “She has saved my life several times, Your Majesty.”

“And?”

“And I admire her greatly,” Rip said carefully, “But there is nothing more than that. May I ask why you’re so interested?”

Averon smiled, “I have been looking for a queen.”

“That may not work out the way you hope, sire. Lady Gideon has very exacting standards,” Rip noted, hoping to dampen Averon’s enthusiasm for the idea.

“I am a King,” Averon reminded Rip sharply.

Rip nodded, “Which are points in your favour, sire.”

“I believe that spending some time with me would surely increase her opinion of me,” Averon told him, “You will both join me for dinner tonight and she can request access to the stone herself.”

Gideon looked up from studying Rip’s writings when he walked back into the room, slamming the door behind him.

“What happened?”

“Well,” Rip snapped annoyance filling his voice, “You have the opportunity to become queen of all you see here.”

Confused Gideon frowned at him, “Captain?”

“Averon wouldn’t give me access because he wants you to ask him,” Rip replied, “He’s hoping to woo you.”

Gideon blinked confused, “Excuse me?”

Rip shrugged, “Apparently he has good taste in one area at least. So, we’re going to have to steal it.”

“Steal it?”

Rip grinned, “You’ve been around Mick Rory long enough, surely you picked up some of his thieving skills.”

“You mean kick the door down, smash the glass case and take what you want while shooting fire at everyone?” Gideon asked with an amused smile.

Rip frowned, “Then you remember Snart.”

She smirked at him, “I am surprised you did not mention yourself in regard to thieving skills.”

“Anyway,” he ignored her, “We get to the right section of the castle where we can pick the lock to the room the core is stored in. We store it in the container before taking it back to the ship using the Courier.”

“A solid plan,” Gideon noted giving him an amused smile, “I’m pleased you’re not going to try to use the Courier to open a portal directly into the room. I am not chasing you through time again.”

Rip rolled his eyes at her, “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

*********************************************

Gideon followed her Captain through the corridors of the castle, enjoying herself more than she wanted to admit. Rip had a feeling Averon would have upped the guards for the Core after his request so they were going to have to use some subterfuge. This was their first escapade together in her new form and she was enjoying getting to see him in this environment. Rip had always been an adventurer and she could see in his face how much fun he was having.

“The guards are used to seeing me moving around,” he murmured, “But since I asked for the core it’s possible Averon has told them to watch out in case I try to take it.”

“Nothing is ever straightforward with you,” Gideon noted, “Is it, Captain?”

Rip smiled at her, “Where would the fun be in that?”

Before she could reply they reached the section of the castle which held the core, and currently had three guards waiting for them.

“And these are several of the finest guards in the castle,” Rip stated as though he’d been giving her a tour.

Gideon smiled graciously at the three men who all suddenly straightened with pride, they were taken by surprise when Rip grabbed the table and smacked it across the head of two of the guards. The third man tried to grab Gideon who easily dodged before slamming her heel into his knee making him drop to the ground. Rip knocked him out and gave her an admiring look.

“I take it Sara taught you that?” he said.

Smiling she nodded, “She felt I needed to be able to protect myself.”

“One thing we agree on,” Rip murmured before motioning her to follow him, “Come on. I need to pick the lock.”

Gideon watched him, glancing down at the three men she smiled to herself before she picked up the keys from the one laying closest to her.

“Or you could try these?”

Turning to look at her. Rip frowned as she smiled amused at him. Taking the keys, he quickly found the right one. The moment he opened the door, Gideon felt the Time Core’s presence and a missing part of her returned.

“Gideon,” Rip’s voice pulled her back to him, “I need the box.”

“No,” she stated sharply moving to the core and opening the container, “I am not letting you touch that ever again.”

At her tone Rip held up his hands in surrender, “I promise.”

Gideon lovingly placed the time core in the box, closing it and turning to her Captain.

“We’re going to have company soon,” Rip told her.

Opening the locket she wore, Gideon activated the portal to the Waverider and caught Rip’s hand.

“Time to go home, Captain.”

Without hesitation he walked through with her, the portal closing behind them.

Rip let out a long sigh of relief. 

He was home at last.

Gently sliding his fingers across the consoles, he felt vibrations through them telling him that the Waverider herself was happy he was back. He turned to where Gideon stood just watching him.

“Welcome home, Captain Hunter,” she said softly.

In three long strides he crossed the space between them and wrapped her in his arms, “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I’m sorry I left, I’m sorry I asked you to go with the Legends, I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you especially when you changed.”

“Rip,” Gideon pulled back and placed her hand comfortingly on his cheek, “I know. You did what you thought was right.”

Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against hers, “I know but it doesn’t change the fact I left you.”

Gideon sighed softly, her hands resting on his chest, “Then promise me that you are here from now on.”

Looking down at her Rip nodded, “I promise.”

Gideon slid her arms around his neck telling him, “I will hold you to that, my Captain.”

Slowly, Rip moved closer and touched his lips to hers in soft kiss. When they parted, Rip waited for her reaction.

Gideon smiled, “I think we need to discuss this a little more.”

Smiling back Rip kissed her again, he was more than happy to have a long in-depth discussion on that particular topic.


End file.
